Aging women experience life changes differently than men. Data from the BLSA have been analyzed to compare and to contrast: 1) male and female issues of longitudinal study demographics, 2) frequency of common diseases among men and women 3) drug treatment of these common diseases, 4) the differential effects on biological markers of natural versus artificially induced menopause, and 5) the prevalence of urinary stress incontinence in women and its relationship to the aging process.